


Should Have Known Better

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Bed-Wetting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: Rin should have known better.Those were the words he kept snapping at himself in his head as he woke up and realized that his pants were wet, and that, more importantly, Rei’s bed was wet and probably his pants as well, as close as they’d cuddled up together in their sleep. At least it didn’t seem to have woken his boyfriend up, Rin observed, as he breathed in quick, panicked breaths and watched Rei’s peacefully sleeping face, unaware that Rin was a disgusting mess who still wet the bed like a child sometimes.





	Should Have Known Better

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on October 18th, 2014.

Rin should have known better.

Those were the words he kept snapping at himself in his head as he woke up and realized that his pants were wet, and that, more importantly, Rei’s  _bed_  was wet and probably  _his_  pants as well, as close as they’d cuddled up together in their sleep. At least it didn’t seem to have woken his boyfriend up, Rin observed, as he breathed in quick, panicked breaths and watched Rei’s peacefully sleeping face, unaware that Rin was a disgusting mess who still wet the bed like a child sometimes.

It was only the third time they’d spent the night together like this. It was hard, with Sousuke in his room and Rei’s parents around all the time (they knew he and Rin were dating, because apparently the Ryugazakis were some super family who didn’t believe in keeping secrets from each other, but even Ryugazaki honesty wasn’t enough for Rei to admit they were also screwing like bunnies when no one was around), but this weekend his parents were out, and they intended to take advantage of it.

And their last two attempts had gone so  _well_. Then again, it wasn’t like Rin wet his bed  _all_  the time – it only happened when he was particularly stressed or unhappy. Back before the regional tournament last year, it’d happened much more frequently than he’d like to admit, but since then the time between accidents had only lengthened. His last incident had been a month before, and he didn’t count it because he’d been so sick with the flu he couldn’t move, and Sousuke hadn’t been back from class to help him stumble to the bathroom.

It had been a bad week, though. He failed a test. He thought he must have pulled something during weight training because his right arm hurt and his times suffered for it. Sousuke had been on his case about said arm. He’d had a bad scare with his mom when she fell down some stairs and had to go to the hospital (a slight concussion, a sprained wrist, and some bruises were her only injuries, but that didn’t stop him from having a completely embarrassing panic attack while Sousuke rubbed his back with one hand and held a phone to his ear with the other, so Rin could hear Rei saying, “She’s fine, Rin, she’s alright”). He had a huge essay due on Monday and a test to study for on Tuesday, and he hadn’t started either because he wanted to spend this weekend with Rei and not doing work, even though he had no idea how he was going to get it done on time. And he and Rei had had a bit of a fight that night, petty and stupid and resolved before they went to bed, but still another thing to add to the pile of stress.

He also theorized that his anxiety over wetting the bed had helped cause his worst nightmare to come true.

Slowly, very slowly, he sat up and peeled back the covers, freezing every time Rei so much as twitched. He knew it was futile to try not waking Rei up, because at some point the sheets would need to be stripped and washed, but Rin still kept hold of the illusion that he could get out of this with his pride and relationship intact. 

He glanced at the clock. Two forty two A.M. He winced and started trying to wiggle himself away from Rei and out of the bed, unsure how that would help matters but wanting desperately to get away from the signs of his disgrace.

But as he was wiggling down towards the foot of the bed (he just  _had_  to take the side by the wall), he kicked Rei’s ankle. He had no idea  _how_ , the boy lay flat and as straight as a pencil, but of course he would manage it.

And Rei cracked his eyes open. “Mmm… Rin?”

Rin froze. He could feel tears already pricking the corners of his eyes. “Y-yeah?”

Rei sat up, “Where are you go-“ and to Rin’s horror put his hand right in the wet spot to support himself.

Eyes still bleary, he blinked at the wet spot, his face scrunching up in a puzzled frown as his sleepy brain tried to catch up with his senses. Any other time, Rin would have found it ridiculously cute. Right now he just stared wide-eyed and frightened as he waited for the wheels to turn.

“Why’s the bed wet?” Rei finally asked, apparently not quite awake yet. Again, cute, any  _other_  time.

Rin frantically cast around for some excuse,  _any_  excuse – he got a glass of water and spilled it, he was too hot and sweated a lot, hell, he had a really damn good wet dream if that would get him out of this – but he dismissed all of them. The wet crotch of his boxers were easily visible to Rei once he looked, and the acrid smell of ammonia hung in the air.

“I-“ Rin rasped out, then fell silent, unable to continue, and let Rei figure it out on his own.

Which he did, a moment later. He pulled his hand back (making an absolutely valiant effort not to look disgusted) and looked up at Rin’s face, the puzzlement in his expression giving away to what Rin thought might be concern but was convinced was loathing. “Did you wet the bed?”

Rin gulped audibly and didn’t answer, waiting for Rei to say that bedwetting wasn’t beautiful and that he should get out now, but Rei didn’t say either of those things, just stared at Rin.

“I’ll clean it up,” he gasped out. “I’m really sorry, I’ll clean it all, don’t worry about it, I’m so sorry-“

“Rin,” said Rei steadily, and Rin watched as he impatiently wiped his hand off on a dry part of the sheet before reaching out to cup Rin’s face. “Breathe.”

Rin did as instructed. Rei smiled, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs.

“I’m not angry. I’m concerned, because you’re much too old for this sort of behavior to be commonplace,” Rin flinched, “but I could never be upset with you over something like this.”

With Rei’s gentle hands cradling his face, Rin found himself… maybe not believing it completely, but relaxing.

“It’s been a…  _thing_ , since Australia,” he said slowly, and watched as Rei’s eyes widened, then narrowed in understanding. “I was so stressed out and unhappy all the time, it just started happening.”

“Are you stressed and unhappy right now?”

Rin pulled his face from Rei’s hands, missing the warmth instantly, and shook his head. “Not unhappy,” he said quickly, before Rei got the wrong idea. “Definitely not.”

“But stressed?”

Rin ran a hand through his hair, exhaling sharply. “Yeah.”

“Your mom?”

“That’s part of it.”

Rei settled back on the bed, away from the spot, and patted the bed next to him. “Come here and tell me the rest.”

Rin froze. “Right now? Don’t we need to… wash your sheets, and-“

“Come here, Rin,” said Rei, a little impatiently. “It’ll keep a few more minutes.”

Cringing, Rin crawled carefully over to him. He sat as far from Rei as he could without sitting in the puddle, and Rei sighed and wrapped his arms around Rin and pulled him in close.

“Talk to me.”

So Rin talked, slowly at first, gaining momentum as he went. He told Rei about his terrible week, about the homework he had due, about how the stress had been piling up for weeks and he hadn’t realized it until this moment. Rei listened quietly, stroking his hair and occasionally pressing light kisses to his cheek and neck to encourage him on.

“Alright. I’ve come up with a plan of action,” said Rei, once Rin was finished and had been given a minute or two to just lean against Rei’s shoulder and breathe.

“To clean the sheets?” asked Rin, thinking that would be self-explanatory, and Rei shook his head.

“For the whole weekend,” he clarified. “Needless to say, I think our itinerary has changed.”

“What itinerary was that, exactly?”

Rei waved him off impatiently and continued. “First, I’ll take care of the sheets while you go get cleaned up.”

Well, Rin could agree to that. Even with the cuddling, sitting here in wet pants was getting increasingly uncomfortable. But… “No, you don’t have to clean this, I’ll-“

“Next,” continued Rei like he hadn’t heard Rin, and that made him scowl a little, “we’re going to go back to bed, and forget about jogging in the morning. We’ll sleep in, as long as you want.”

Rin raised an eyebrow. “Rei Ryugazaki offering to sleep in? Is this how the apocalypse starts?”

“Even  _I_  can be lazy sometimes,” said Rei, but Rin doubted it. Still, he didn’t argue against it – more sleep sounded wonderful.

“Then when we get up, you’re going to work on your essay.”

“You don’t want to sit here for that-“

“I don’t mind. Do you need to go back to your dorm for anything?”

Rin rubbed his forehead. “No. There’s a copy of the book I need online I can use, if you don’t mind me using your computer.”

Rei nodded. “Then there’s no problem at all. I have some books to read. I can even help you if you want.”

Rin felt gratitude rise in his chest, but didn’t acknowledge it out loud. “Okay, then what?”

“I haven’t planned that far ahead. I’m sure by the time you finish your essay, I’ll have thought of something diverting.”

“Diverting” in Rei-speak could just mean “diverting,” or it could mean “I’m going to pound you into the mattress,” and Rin was hoping for the latter. “Diverting.” He grinned suggestively, amazed he could feel at all sexy while sitting in piss-soaked sweats. “Sounds good to me.”

Rei grinned back, then turned so he could slide his legs off the bed. Rin bit back a needy whine as Rei’s comforting warmth left him, then got up and off the bed with him.

“Go take a shower, I’ve got this,” said Rei, already starting to strip his comforter off, and Rin did so, scurrying away to the bathroom.

He took some time just standing in the shower, letting the warm water wash over him. He still couldn’t quite believe everything that had happened. He’d actually  _wet the bed_  and Rei had not only not dumped him on the spot, but he’d also swept Rin’s worries aside and given him a plan. Rin liked having a plan. He liked even more having a boyfriend who knew that about him. 

The door opened, jolting him out of his reverie and reminding him to actually wash up. Normally this was when Rei would gripe at him about wasting water, but instead he heard the door click shut again without a word. When he glanced out, he saw his dirty clothes had been removed, and a fresh pair of his boxers and a pair of Rei’s sweats were folded on the counter.

He smiled.

Once he was finished, he toweled off and slipped the clean clothes on. Rei happened to be right outside the door, and before Rin could say anything his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his shoulders and buried his face in Rin’s shoulder.

“Rei? What are you doing?”

“I like how you smell fresh out of the shower,” Rei answered sleepily. Then he looked up, blushing. “Is that weird?”

Rin snorted out a laugh. “It fits. I wet the bed, you like to sniff freshly showered guys. We’re a pair of weirdoes.”

“Not  _guys_ ,” Rei corrected impatiently, “just  _you_ ,” and Rin would deny until the day he died that he blushed at that. “Now come on, let’s go to back to bed.”

Rin nodded, but pulled Rei back in when he tried to leave. Now it was Rin’s turn to bury his head in Rei’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” he muttered gruffly.

“What do you have to thank me for?”

For not getting mad. For letting him stay. For taking care of him. For loving him more than Rin ever thought he’d deserve.

“For cleaning the sheets.”

“Well, they are  _my_  sheets,” said Rei, but when Rin looked up and they locked eyes, he knew Rei understood. “Come on. I’m tired.”

Rin let Rei tug him back to bed.


End file.
